Operation Parenthood
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: The project would probably be bearable if it didn’t last for the next 3 months and we used fake dolls or eggs like most high schools. But no! We're going to be using children from the foster home and live under the same roof for the next 3 months.
1. Introduction

_**Operation: Parenthood **_

**Characters:**

**Name: **Hilary Tatibana

**Age: **14

**Description: **She is a straight A student, head of her class, and turns in everything on time. Basically, she's a perfectionist. She has a brown hair and ruby colored eyes.

**Hobbies: **Reading, cooking, shopping, and singing

**Name: **Tyson Granger

**Age: **15

**Description: **He is Hilary's polar opposite. He always shows up to school late and without supplies. He turns in all of his assignments in late, if at all, and is at the bottom of his class. It's a wonder he even made it to the 9th grade. He has navy blue hair and brown eyes.

**Hobbies: **Eating, sleeping, and sports

**Name: **Tika Matthews

**Age: **14

**Description: **She is one of the smartest kids in class, second only to Hilary. She is also Hilary's best friend. She isn't as dedicated to her work as Hilary, but still takes it pretty seriously. She has brown hair with red bangs that frame her face and green eyes.

**Hobbies: **Reading, flirting with boys, shopping, and singing

**Name: **Kai Hiwitari

**Age: **15

**Description: **He, like Hilary, takes his work very seriously, but not too seriously. He usually just goes with the flow and sticks to himself. He's a straight A student. He has two-toned hair and grey eyes.

**Hobbies: **Any type of sport

**Name: **Martha Mayo (Marti)

**Age: **14

**Description: **Although not as smart as Hilary, she is better at computers than her friend is. She is happy with her A, B average but does get a little disappointed when she gets a C. She has red hair and brown eyes.

**Hobbies: **Playing with computers, shopping, and singing

**Name: **Ray Kon

**Age: **15

**Description: **He does relatively well in school, manages an A, B average. Schoolwork is something he takes seriously, but he doesn't live for it. He has long black hair and yellow, catlike eyes.

**Hobbies: **Reading, cooking, and sports

**Name: **Josephine Anderson (Jo)

**Age: **14

**Description: **She is in the middle ranking of her class and usually gets Bs, Cs, and the occasional A. She isn't too serious about schoolwork, but serious enough about it to do it…with help from Hilary of course. She has black hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses.

**Hobbies: **Surfing the net, shopping, dancing, and singing

**Name: **Max Tate

**Age: **15

**Description: **He is proud of his B, C average, although he does hate it when the occasional D or F shows up. School isn't everything to him, he'd much rather be hanging out with his friends. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Hobbies: **Hanging out with friends, watching television, sports

**Pairings: **

Tyson and Hilary

Max and Jo

Ray and Marti

Kai and Tika

**Children:**

**Hilary and Tyson: **Abbey, a three month old baby that was abandoned by her mother in a dumpster when she was only three days old.

**Kai and Tika: **Pierson, a two year old whose parents died in a car accident.

**Max and Jo: **Tammy, a five year old whose single mother died while giving birth to her.

**Ray and Marti: **Jacob, a three year old whose father was shot shortly after his mother abandoned them.


	2. A Long Three Months

_**Chapter One**_

No! No! No! This cannot be happening. How could he do this to me? I'm mean, I'm one of his best students. I get straight As. I never interrupt the class---except for when Tyson does it first. I'm class representative. I turn in all of my assignments on time.

Why in the world would he team me up with Tyson Granger for this project? All that idiot ever does sleep or eat. I'm surprised he even made it to the ninth grade. Heck, I was surprised when he made it to the first grade.

Just look at him over there. Sleeping in class _again_! I bet he didn't even turn in last nights homework. Just because he's on the school's football team he thinks that he doesn't have to do any work.

Why couldn't Mr. Jenkins have paired me up with Kai or Ray? Heck, I'd even go for Max. But no, Mr. Jenkins had to pair me up with Tyson Granger. The worst student in the class.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. He can't be that bad, can he?

Trust me, he is. I've known Tyson since I was two and he has always been the same: lazy and hungry.

This marriage project would probably be bearable if it didn't last for the next three months and we were using fake dolls or eggs like most high schools. But no. Mr. Jenkins wants us to learn what it's really like to be parents. So, not only are we going to be living in the same house for the next three months, we're also going to be taking care of some of the children from the foster home.

But we won't be assigned our houses or children until later today. I can just hear Tyson now. _"Aw, Hilary. You're good with kids. Can't you take care of it?"_

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

"Aw, Hilary. You're good with kids. Can't you take care of it?"

See, what did I tell you?

"No, Tyson. I can't. This is a group project. Which means we'll have to work together to take care of _her._" I tell him as I place a hand on my hip.

He rolls his eyes. "Hilary, you _know _that I'm no good with kids."

"Well, you better get good with kids because I am not about to fail this project just because of your inability to take care of children." I told him as I picked up the diaper bag and other supplies that we would need.

"But, Hilary--" he started.

I glared at him. "Pick the baby up and let's go join the others so that we can be assigned our houses," he opened his mouth to complain, but I hardened my glare. "Now."

He picked up Abbey, our "daughter" and we headed over to join our friends.

"Hey, Hilary!" Tika says as we reach them. "How're things going."

I scowl at her. She's just acting like that because she got teamed up with Kai while I'm stuck with this slacker…lucky witch. In fact, all of my friends are lucky. Tika got Kai, Marti got Ray, and Jo got Max. Why did they all get the responsible football players while I got stuck with the one who could care less about what type of grade he gets?

It just isn't fair.

"Cheer up, Hilary," Max says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "It won't be that bad. It's only for three months."

I narrow my eyes at him and shrug his hand off of my shoulder. "What do you mean 'only three months'? That's an eternity!" I look at Tyson out of the corner of my eye. "Tyson, you're holding her wrong. Do you want to drop her?"

Poor thing, Tyson has her hanging over his shoulder. It's a wonder she isn't crying bloody murder.

I put down the baby things and take Abbey from him and cradle her in my arms.

"I told you I didn't know anything about babies," Tyson tells me coolly.

"You're not even trying," I snap.

He opens his mouth to say something else, but Mr. Jenkins chooses this time to speak up. "Okay, class, settle down…Tyson, Hilary that means you two as well. Good. Now, it's time for me to assign you to your houses and your housemates."

A chorus of groans echo throughout the classroom but, of course, I'm not one of them. I just roll my eyes.

Mr. Jenkins smiles. "Oh, c'mon, kids. It won't be that bad. Think of this as an opportunity to grow. Not only will your social skills improve but…"

Yada, yada, yada. I blocked him out after that. We've all heard his little speech before and after awhile, it gets kind of boring. Even for students like me.

Instead, I turn my attention to Abbey. She's nearly asleep now. Her tiny little hand is wrapped around my finger and her puppy brown eyes are barely open. I don't see how her mother could possibly abandon her. I mean, what type of person leaves a baby in a dumpster?

I stroke the soft mop of brown curls on top of her head. I hope she's a good, quiet baby…

"Yes!" Tika's exclamation brings me out of my thoughts and causes Abbey's eyes to open completely and the small child begins to whimper.

I glare at her as I begin to rock the baby, trying to calm her down. "What in the world are you screaming about?"

"Weren't you listening, Hilary?" she asks me. "We're all going to be in the same house!"

I felt my face pale. "Who is this 'we're all'?"

"All of us," Marti answers. "As in you, Tyson, me, Ray, Max, Kai, Jo, and Tika."

I smile wanly at her. "Great."

Oh dear God. It's going to be worse than I thought. I mean, I love them all---they _are_ my best friends---but we're all so different that when we get together under the same roof, chaos tends to ensue.

I look down at Abbey. She's calmed down a bit, almost asleep again. Poor thing. She may have survived being dumped in a dumpster, but she might not survive long living with me and my group of friends…especially with Tyson as her "father".

I look over at him and can't help but narrow my eyes. He's asleep again! And he's standing straight up! How in the world does he manage to do that?

I look up to the ceiling thinking, _This is going to be a long three months. _


	3. The Huge House

_**Chapter Two**_

It turns out that there's another little twist to this project. Not only are we stuck under the same roof for three months, raising kids from the orphanage, and pretending to be married; we also have to get jobs!

Jobs. Can you believe it?

When Mr. Jenkins said he wanted us to get the whole experience, he really meant the whole experience.

And these aren't just any jobs, like working at a convenience store. Oh no. These are the types of jobs that adults have.

Can you believe that Mr. Jenkins is making us work so that we can buy supplies for our so-called children?

I mean, when he said that he wanted us to get the whole parenthood experience thing, I didn't think that he actually meant it.

At least he assigned us jobs that sort of go with what we like. And I now know why he housed us all together.

Tika, Marti, Jo, and I all work nighttimes at Blue Paradise--a hip new teen club--as singers and waitresses. The guys---Max, Ray, Kai, and Tyson---are all going to be coaching elementary students in sports.

Max and Ray will be coaching them on football, while Tyson and Kai coach them basketball.

And they'll actually be paid for doing that, and the kids will actually compete against other teams. Isn't that cool?

Okay, so I guess the project does have a its perks…like the fact that we only have to go to school three days of every other week---and that's only because Mr. Jenkins wants to check on or progress.

Things have been going pretty good so far, I mean Tyson and I haven't killed each other yet--did I mention that we have to sleep in the same room and share the same bed?--and Abbey hardly ever wakes up during the night.

But I'm not going to get my hopes up. It's only been three days. There is still plenty of time for me to kill Tyson or vice versa.

No, I'll tell you about the kids.

Abbey, like I said before, is relatively quiet. She's a good quiet baby. She's so quiet it's scary, actually. When she's asleep Tyson and I have to continue to look in on her to make sure that she's still breathing---I do it more than Tyson, he claims that babies are a woman's job.

He can be so sexist sometimes.

After Abbey comes Pierson. He's Kai and Tika's son for the next three months. He's a pretty cool kid, I guess. I mean, he doesn't cry a lot, but he does do a lot of pouting. He's sort of like a two year old version of Tyson…only more mature.

Max and Jo's ward is a five year old named Tammy. Now, she's the oldest out of all of the kids…and the bossiest. If I ever saw a sassy girl, it was her. I don't know how that girl got so spoiled when she doesn't even have parents to spoil her.

Lastly, there's Jacob…or Jakey as we prefer to call him. His parents for the next three months are Ray and Marti. The kid is pretty smart for a three-year-old. He can already tie his shoes and count to sixty.

Of course, since he's only three, he has a short attention span and has only counted that high once. But who cares? He's still smart for his age.

Now, we're all living in this huge house on Hondoori Boulevard---I call it Strawberry Lane, because of all the strawberries that grow on this street.

Anyway, we're all living in this huge house---more like mansion--- on Strawberry Lane, and I mean huge! There are five floors. The first floor is your basic, everyday stuff: the living room, the kitchen and dinning room, den, laundry room, etc.

The four floors above that each belong to one of the so called families. Each of those floors consist of two bedrooms---a nursery and a room for the "parents"---some bathrooms, closets, a playroom, an indoor gym, and a few other cool things.

Like I said, the place is huge.

**

* * *

****A/N: After this chapter, the story will be told in third person to make it easier for me to switch from one person to another throughout the story. But, the last two chapters will be told from Hilary's point of view again.**


	4. Plans and Firm Chests

_**Chapter Three**_

Thirty-four-year-old Andrew Jenkins eyed the pairings he had made for the marriage project, flipping through them in a bored manner until he came across one entitled **Tatibana and Granger**.

A slight smile touched his lips as he flipped through the notes he had taken on the two students while he observed how the students interacted with each other before making the parings.

Their personalities clashed completely.

Hilary Tatibana was a straight A student who loved school, while Tyson made Ds and Fs and couldn't care less.

He chuckled as he remembered the reaction from the two when they realized that they would be working together for the next three months.

Hilary---who also happened to be one of his favorite students---had nearly blown a gasket, demanding why she had to work with a "no good, lazy idiot who never did any work".

And Tyson---another one of his favorite students, even though he _was _lazy---had retorted saying that he didn't want to work with a "bossy, know-it-all like Hilary".

He shook his head as he closed their file. "Don't worry, Tyson and Hilary. One day you'll understand why I placed you two together. You might even thank me for it later."

* * *

"Tyson," fourteen-year-old Hilary Tatibana grumbled as she sat up in the bed. "Tyson, get up."

The fifteen-year-old just grumbled and turned over, pulling the covers further over his head. "Five more minutes…"

The brunette, who did not like to be left waiting, glowered at her so called husband. "No! You need to get up now…or else you won't be getting any breakfast."

The bluenette opened a brown eye and glared at her. "How could you keep me from eating?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm the only person, besides Ray, who knows how to cook. And I can easily persuade Ray not to make anything for you," she slipped out of the bed and placed her bare feet on the cool rug. "Gee, and I was planning on making pancakes for breakfast too…"

Tyson scrambled out of the bed and followed his partner to the bathroom. "Did you say pancakes?"

The brunette just smiled. _Works every time._

"Why do you care, Tyson. It's not like you like my cooking anyway. Remember? What was it you said about it?" she pressed her finger to her chin and took on a thoughtful look. "Oh, that's right! You said that it tasted like charcoal."

"Hey," Tyson cried indignantly. "That's only because you said that I have the intelligence of a drop of water!"

"Well it's the truth, Tyson. I know it sounds mean, but sometimes the truth just hurts."

The bluenette scowled, but before he could reply crying came from the baby monitor sitting on top of the toilet.

Hilary lifted both eyebrows at him. "Can you go get her please?"

Tyson frowned. "Hilary, you know that I'm no good with kids."

Her eyes narrowed. "I also know that you haven't been trying to get any better," she pointed towards the door. "Go get her or no breakfast for you, buddy."

A soft smile touched the brunette's face as she watched the scowling boy head towards the nursery across the hall.

She was determined to make him work for his A if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't going to make it easy.

Once she was done with him, not only would he be a good student, he would also be a great kid and, maybe, boyfriend material…not that she'd ever want to go out with him or anything.

* * *

Tika rolled over and found herself leaning against something very…solid. She wondered what it was, because everyone knows that pillows aren't rock hard. They're soft and fluffy.

_Well, this may not be soft and fluffy, but it sure is comfortable, _she thought as she began to rub the rock hard object up and down.

The object immediately stiffened, but Tika, being half asleep, didn't seem to notice until the object made a weird noise.

Her eyes flew open and she found her hand to be lying on top of someone's stomach…someone with great abs.

This someone obviously worked out a lot…or played a lot of sports. Maybe even both.

Her eyes slowly traveled from the stomach of this someone to the well chiseled chest(yes, this someone _must _work out), to the firm chin, to the very kissable lips pressed in a firm line, to the cute nose and, finally, to the grey eyes that were staring coolly down at her.

Her own green eyes began to widen in surprise as she realized just who this someone was. You see, this someone was not just any someone. Oh no. This someone was her longtime crush Kai Hiwitari…But what was he doing in her bed?

Without changing the position that they were in, Tika cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly up at the fifteen-year-old boy. "Morning, Kai," she said sleepily. "How'd you get in my house and why are you in my bed? I really don't think that my father would like it if he were to walk into my room and find me sleeping in the same bed as a boy."

She noticed a flicker of surprise flash across his face before it was, once again, unreadable. "Do you really not remember what is going on?"

It was her turn to blink in surprise as she brought a finger to her chin and tapped it in thought. "Hmmm. I can't say that I do," she smiled up at him again. "Maybe you can fill me in."

"The project…" he said slowly, trying to help her remember.

Tika's face once again to on a look of thoughtfulness as she tried to remember what project he was talking about.

_Project, _she said silently. _Project. Now what project could he be talking about? Hmm…Oh! That project._

She once again smiled brightly at the fifteen-year-old boy that she was currently resting against. "Do you mean the project where you and I are married and have a two-year-old son named Pierson?"

Kai just blinked. Couldn't she have just said that yes, she did remember? Why did she have to talk so much?

After a few seconds, the two-tone haired boy grunted a "Yes" as a reply to the girl, causing her smile to widen.

She lifted her eyebrows suggestively. "So, do you know what that makes me?"

He narrowed her eyes. "No. But I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

She grinned. "That makes me Mrs. Hiwitari."

His eyes only got narrower.

"Fine," she said with a dramatic roll of the eyes. "You can be Mr. Matthews. It doesn't really matter to me."

Before she had time to react, she found herself being pushed off of the older boy and onto her back.

As she realized that her longtime crush was headed for the bathroom, it wasn't long before she was on her feet and following closely behind him. "So, which one will it be?"

He didn't turn around. "Neither."

"What do you mean neither?"

Silence.

"You have to pick _one. _I mean, we're _supposed _to be married here, we can't have to different last names. It just wouldn't work. Either I am going to be Mrs. Kai Hiwitari, or you are going to have to be Mr. Tika Matthews. Personally, I prefer the first one because Mr. does not sound well with my name. And besides---"

Kai cut her off as the reached the door to the bathroom. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Sometimes."

"What do I have to do to shut you up?"

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. "Just choose one."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can be Mrs. Kai Hiwitari. Happy?"

She smile widened. "Very. Now, let's talk about PDA. You know, occasional hugs and kisses…"

"Don't push your luck," he told her as he shut the bathroom door in her face, not letting her see the small smile that began to grace his lips.


	5. A Lot to Learn

_**Chapter Four**_

Jo glared angrily at the five-year-old in front of her. "What did you just say."

The little girl glared right back at the fourteen-year-old. "I said no. I won't go downstairs with you. You can't make me."

It was taking everything in her powering for the black haired girl not to lash out and smack Tammy across the face.

Out of all of the kids in the orphanage, why did she and Max have to be stuck with the most impudent of them all?

"Little girl," Jo said in a drawl, "unless you want to starve, I suggest you get you butt over here so that we can go downstairs and eat breakfast."

Okay. So it wasn't the nicest way to try to persuade a child to do what you want, but she never said that she was good with kids.

"No."

"Fine," Jo said as she picked up the small child and slung her over her shoulder. "If you don't want to come willingly, then I guess I'll just have to carry you down there like a sack of potatoes."

The five-year-old immediately began to kick and scream as Jo headed for the door. "Put me down! Put me down! I'm gonna tell Maxie on you!"

"Tell him! I don't care. But before you can do that, we're going to have to get downstairs."

Jo stomped down the stairs as she blocked out the outbursts and protests from the five-year-old. She never had been good with kids.

Looking at kids while their parents played with them in the park and saying how cute they were was one thing, actually taking care of them was something completely different.

They screamed and threw fits and always wanted things to go their way.

If she weren't afraid that she'd jeopardize both her and Max's grade, she'd gladly dump Tammy back off at the orphanage and never think about the little brat again.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Max's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Maxie!" Tammy cried as she opened her arms out to the blonde boy.

Jo gladly handed the girl over. "Nothing. She was just throwing another one of her fits."

The little girl buried her face in Max's neck. "Jo was being mean to me again, Maxie."

The fourteen-year-old rolled her eyes. What, was this girl five or…oh yeah.

Little kids were such crybabies.

Max lifted both eyebrows at the older girl. "Were you being mean to her again, Jo?"

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Me? I've never been mean to her…just firm. It's not my fault if she's never been disciplined before. And you're not helping any, Max. Spoiling her like that. Besides, she started it."

"C'mon, Jo," Max said with his soft smile. "She's just a little kid. She doesn't know what she's saying or doing half of the time."

Jo snorted and began her descent down the stairs once again, closely followed by Max and the now silent Tammy. "Puh-lease. That little brat knows exactly what she's doing and saying. She _wants _to drive me crazy."

The blonde laughed. "You're just being paranoid. She's never had any parents before, Jo. We just need to be patient with her."

"I've tried being patient with her. It just doesn't work, not for me anyway. She adores you. Maybe she just has a thing against me…or maybe it's just a thing against people with black hair."

"No," Max said with a shake of his head. "She seems to like Ray."

The black haired girl whirled around and glared at her partner. "You're not helping, Max! Maybe she just has a thing against people who wear glasses. Don't say anything!" she yelled when he began to open his mouth in response to her latest statement.

He sighed and, smartly, clamped his mouth shut and listened to her as she continued to rambled on about how aggravating their little charge was.

* * *

Marti sat the cup of apple juice down in front of Jacob as she watched him count the number of Cheerios that she had poured onto the napkin in front of him. She had never met such a smart kid before…and sometimes it really freaked her out.

"Twenny-free, twenny-four…" the three-year-old rambled happily as he popped each round 'O' into his mouth.

"We're going to have to work on your pronunciations while we're here, kid," the red haired girl said as she ruffled the toddler's hair.

The small brunette just grinned at her and went back to his earlier business.

"He's pretty smart," a masculine voice came from behind her.

The brown eyed girl whirled around and let out a relived sigh when she realized that it was only Ray. "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago," she shook her head and looked the black haired boy in the eye. "I though you were cooking breakfast?"

He shrugged. "Hilary just got down and decided she'd take over for a few minutes. She wants to make pancakes. Said that she promised to make them for Tyson so that he would get out of bed."

"That's sweet," Marti replied. "Did she leave Tyson alone with Abbey?"

"Nah. Tyson's in there with her trying to fix a bottle. Hil is determined to make work for his grade."

"Mmmm."

"No. I refuse to hold her," Jo's voice wafted in though the kitchen and into the dinning room. "And it's not like she wants me to hold her anyway. This is why I'm glad that I don't have any younger siblings. They're so aggravating."

Max's voice soon followed hers. "C'mon, Jo. She's _five. _It's her job to get on your nerves."

Ray stepped aside as the blonde haired girl that was being talked about flew into the kitchen and sat down beside Jacob at the table. "Hi, Tammy."

The five-year-old beamed. "Hi, Ray," she then stuck her tongue out at Marti.

The young girl's keeper stepped into the room at that moment.

"Trouble in paradise?" Marti asked as a way to keep herself from pouring the carton of milk on the five-year-old.

Jo sighed and leaned against the table beside Marti. "Why couldn't we have gotten stuck with a good kid like you and Ray? Why did we have to get stuck with a spoiled brat that has a thing against females. I mean, it's not _our _fault that her mother is dead. Why does she like men so much? I mean, she even likes _Kai _more than she likes _me._"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the four teens in the room to turn around. Kai stood in the doorway with both eyebrows narrowed slightly as he glared at Jo.

"Do you have a problem with her liking me more?" he asked coolly.

"No. I just don't see why she likes you better when you hardly even talk to her…let alone play with her. At least I _try_! The ungrateful little brat!"

"So," Tika said as she showed up behind Kai with Pierson on her hip, "you're just jealous."

"Yeah," Marti said as she waved at the two-year-old clinging to Tika. "That's what I'm picking up too."

"Jealous? _Why _in the world would I be jealous? It's not like I like her or anything," the black haired girl replied indignantly.

"What is all the commotion about, people?" Hilary demanded as she entered the kitchen feeding a bottle to Abbey and with a very flustered Tyson close behind her.

"Jo is jealous that Tammy likes us guys better than you girls," Ray answered casually.

"Oh," she turned around and handed Abbey to Tyson. "Well, can I steal you Ray? I need help in the kitch---HOLD HER HEAD UP TYSON! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK HER NECK?"

Hilary's shout caused all of the children, who had been oblivious to the conversation going on around them, to tune into what the adults were saying.

Tyson immediately put his hand under the three-month-old's head. "Sorry, Hilary. I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Ray sighed. "I think we all have a lot to learn."


End file.
